The Monster Drabbles
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: A series of drabbles about the monsters of the Whoniverse. Weeping Angels, Dalek, Cybermen and the Silence. Features my first attempt at writing drabbles and my first attempt at writing many iconic monsters.
1. Don't Blink!

He was running home. It was dark. As he turned the corner he looked back again. It was gone. Or was it? He thought it was gone but he wasn't willing to risk it. He continued walking faster now getting closer to a run now. He looked back again. It was there again. Near this time. Following him home. How could a statue be chasing him. He needed to keep moving. Go down the alley. Yes he could lose it down their. The alley had no lights down it. He wasn't looking at the statue. It was behind him now. It reached out a clawed hand and placed it on his shoulder. By the time he reached the end of the alley the Victorian houses were brand new. The electric lights replaced with gas lights. The cars were all gone. The Angels laughed as they claimed another victim. Another life displaced in time.

* * *

**This story is my fist attempt at a drabble so please don't be too harsh! The idea came from an other active imagination walking home on a cold dark winters night. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and keep an eye out for more drabbles.**


	2. EXTERMINATE!

**If you've got an email with this update thats because you followed Don't Blink when it was a single drabble but I've now decided to combine my four monster drabbles together to make The Monster Drabbles.**

* * *

Exterminate!

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE!" Another Dalek gun went off and another nameless persons skeleton lit up as they fell to the ground dead. I was running. Running fast away from the Daleks. I had to get to safety as the rest of my species was being exterminated around me. One of us needed to survive. Just one. The Daleks had decided that our world was strategicly useful. So they decided to invade. They'd just dropped out of the sky and tore our world apart. At first our soldiers, fighters and warriors tried to fight them but they were too powerful and we were outnumbered. It was taking all our effort to survive but everyday our numbers were being halved. Soon we'd all be gone. I turned a corner thinking it would be safe but there was one of them waiting for me. It looked at me and said "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE!" Its gun moved and lit up as it fired. And then my world went black and I became another victim of the Daleks.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that please leave a reveiw letting me know your thoughts. This is my first attempt at writing the Daleks (I've been at bit nervous before due to their iconicness) so have I got them right? Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Upgraded

Upgraded

They rounded us up on the streets saying we were to be taken for upgrading. "YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US" They lead us into their huge factories. Clanking, whirring, converting the place had a graveyard stench. They make us wait in ordered lines awaiting your upgrading. It was our turn we were lead into huge chambers to be turned into Cybermen. Blades came down from the ceilings. They cut at us, tore at us, stole our humanity, took our emotions and converted us. The cold metal of the Cybermen pressed against our skin. When the chamber doors opened again a person a person was no longer their. Instead a newly processed Cyberman stood awaiting its orders.

* * *

**This is my 3rd One-shot Darbble and my 1st go with the Cybermen so please leave a review letting me know how well I did. My next One-shot Darbble is about the Silence.**


	4. Silence

Silence

I ran. Who was I running from? I looked at my arm another mark. I'd had another encounter. I turned around I saw one of them. What had I seen? Another mark appeared. I heard someone moving in behind me. I turned to look. Why had I turned? Several marks appeared. They were closing in on me. Who were closing in on me? One arm was nearly covered in marks now. They were amassing. Sparks started around me. Why was that happening? They were powering up to strike. Powering up to remove me. Both my arms were getting covered in marks now. As they tore me apart I heard the words "Silence will fall." echo all around me. They killed me. All trace of me was removed. I no longer existed. Silence had fallen on me and my life.

* * *

**I was a bit nervous about this one so please let me know did the theme were the person forgot then remembered work? This story was requested by DoctorandAmyFan97 if anyone else has any requests for One-shot Darbbles the please review or PM. **


End file.
